


StrikHeda

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Child POV, Clexa, Clexa family, F/M, Romance, Swearing, clexa has a child, comment and tell me how it was, funny friendship banter, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately, as Heda and Skai-Prisa’s daughter it is expected of me to greet each of the clan leaders and their family. </p><p>“King Roan, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”</p><p>“Ah Sofie, the pleasures all mine. Now, I would like to introduce you to my family. This is my wife Ontari” Roan gestures to his wife.</p><p>“Its nice to finally meet you Ontari.”</p><p>“You too Sofie.”</p><p>“Ah, and this is my son, Kai.”</p><p>Upon his arrival, I felt my heart begin to race. My eyes traced his tall muscular figure, from his messy blonde hair down to his worn armour and his dagger on his waist. The closer he came, the better I could view him. His eyes were a crisp blue that I could just stare into forever. </p><p>“Its an honour to finally meet you Sofie”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>What kind of an idiot says ‘you too.’ Now he probably thinks I’m this weird person argh why am I so nervous.</p><p>or<br/>Sofie is Clarke and Lexa’s daughter. Sofie then meets Azgeda’s Prince and iimmediately falls head over heels for him, but does he like her back?</p><p>or<br/>the fic where clexa have a child and its all the child's pov</p><p>I suck at summaries, i know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StrikHeda

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this is my first fic so sorry for any mistakes feel free to comment on any though.
> 
> With that said enjoy!

Leaning against a tree with an arrow sticking out of my leg probably isn’t the best situation I could be in but yet again it could be worse. I can hear the sound of unfamiliar footsteps behind me and as I turn around one of the bandit’s is running towards me. I push myself off the tree I was leaning on and grab my dagger out of its sheath and throw it directly into the bandit’s throat.

Limping over to this now deceased bandit I pull out my dagger and head over to the rest of my friends.

River was the first to speak, “That’s the second time this week we’ve ran into bandits along this path” 

I walk up and stand next to Blue when Hunter yells out “Holy shit Sofie! You got shot with a fucking arrow”

“No Shit, Emily can you help me take it out cause it’s a real pain in my ass”

“Sure thing, now hold still”

Emily and I have been best friends since we were born. Both of our parents are good friend but not as good as Emily and I.

“Okay Sofie, I’m no healer like your mom but ill try. This is going to hurt a little.”

I hiss immediately when the arrow sild straight out of my leg “A little?” I chuckle

“Okay well I might have been lying”

“We should probably head back home, its starting to get dark, guys.” Suggested Maks

“Its not that dark Maks.” Argued River

“Come on River, Maks right. Anyway I’ve got to try and sneak over to healers without my mom finding out about how I got shot with an arrow. Anyone wanna join me?”

“No way S, the last time you hurt yourself, Skai-Prisa was furious.”

“Yeah Sofie you’re on your own on this one”

“Thanks guys I’m really feeling the love.” I said sarcastically.

“Sorry Sofie but your moms are Heda and Skai-Prisa.”

“Okay, I see your points, I’ll do it myself. Wish me luck.”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

I almost make it to Nyko when I ran straight in to my mom.

“Oh my goodness Sofie! What on earth happened to your leg?”

“Well you see mom Emily, Hunter, Maks, River, Blue, Aden and I were out in the forest hunting and then all of a sudden six bandits attacked us and long story shot we killed them and I got shot with an arrow in the process.”

“Just wait until your Nomon hears about this. Now let me take a look at your leg. You’ve got to be more careful next time you could have been seriously hurt or worse killed.”

“I know mom I’m sorry.”

“I know baby.”

“Mom I’m not a baby anymore I’m Seventeen years old”

“No matter what you say you’ll always be my baby, now go get ready for dinner.”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Our Family dinners are probably one of my favourite things, usually Emily, Auntie O and Uncle Linc join us but tonight its just me and my moms. Not that I mind I love my moms. 

“How was your meeting Nomon?”

“Very boring, as per usual, the ambassadors just could not decide on agreeable terms to do with the new trade routes. I saw your and River sparring early this morning, and if you lean a little more on your left foot and square your shoulders more you’ll feel more balanced when you attack.”

“Thanks Nomon”

“The harvest festival will happen at the end of the week and that our guests will be arriving in a few days, Sofie you’ll be required to greet each of our guest this year.”

“Ooh, who are our guest this year?” 

“Well each clan leader and their families will be attending, so I expect you and your gang to be on you best behaviour.”

“Yes Nomon, we will try.”

“Oh speaking of Sofie and her little gang, Sofie care to explain to your Nomon what happened today?”

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Sofie, Ron ai ridiyo op”

“I’ll say the same thing I told Mom earlier today. The gang and I were out in the forest hunting as per usual and then all of a sudden a bunch bandits attacked us and long story short we killed them all and I got shot in the leg with an arrow in the process.”

“Just be careful next time you go hunting, because I don’t won’t my little warrior to get hurt.”

“Okay Nomon.”

I push out my chair and begin to clear the table of the dirty dishes and hand them over to the handmaiden to dispose of. I make my way over to my moms and wish the goodnight.

“Reshop Nomon, Reshop Momma”

“Reshop my little warrior, now off to bed, we have a busy week setting up for the harvest festival.”

After that I make my way down the hall to my bedroom and graciously flop onto my bed and entangle myself in my fur and fall asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Unfortunately, as Heda and Skai-Prisa’s daughter it is expected of me to greet each of the clan leaders and their family. So far I’ve yet to met with the Boat People and the Ice Nation. 

As soon as I get word of one of the clan’s arrival I make my way down Polis tower and walk to the gate to meet them. Once at the gate I notice that it’s the Boat People. I immediately recognise Luna, Floukru’s leader.

“Luna!”

I run over the the dark haired woman and embrace her in a bear hug

“Sofie, its good to see you. How are your mothers?”

“They are good. They have missed you dearly.”

“So they should, your Nomon and I have been good friends for what Twenty something years now.”

Besides Auntie Anya, Luna is one of Nomon’s closest and dearest friends.

“Penn, would you show Luna and her guests to their rooms please.”

“Sha StrikHeda.”

Strikheda. In my opinion Strikheda is too formal. Id rather be call Sofie. But all of the 12 clans know me as Strikheda daughter of the mighty Heda and Wanheda. 

About forty minutes later the Azgeda leaders show up. 

“King Roan, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

Mom always tells me the story of how Nomon and King Roan fought to the death and in the end my Nomon was about to kill Roan when she turned around and threw her spear into the evil queen Nia’s chest and declared Roan the new king of Azgeda.

“Ah Sofie, the pleasures all mine. Now, I would like to introduce you to my family. This is my wife Ontari” Roan gestures to his wife.

“Its nice to finally meet you Ontari.”

“You too Sofie.”

“Ah, and this is my son, Kai.”

Upon his arrival, I felt my heart begin to race. My eyes traced his tall muscular figure, from his messy blonde hair down to his worn armor and his dagger on his waist. The closer he came, the better I could view him. His eyes were a crisp blue that I could just stare into forever. 

“Its an honour to finally meet you Sofie”

“You too.”

What kind of an idiot says ‘you too.’ Now he probably thinks I’m this weird person argh why am I so nervous.

“Arlo, would you show our guest to their room please?”

“Sha Strikheda.”

“I hope I get to see you around more Sofie” Kai said with a smirk as he walked past me toward the tower. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Later that night I snuck into Emily’s room so tell her about the Ice Prince 

“- And his eyes, oh I could just stare into them forever and never get bored.”

“Just admit it you have a crush on him.” She said with a wink

“Okay maybe a little crush, I just have this feeling like I want to know more about him. You know?”

“You should ask him if he wants to hang out with us tomorrow, you know introduce him to the gang.”

“That’s not a bad idea I’ll ask in the morning at breakfast, Reshop.”

“Reshop”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

At breakfast I see Kai sitting in the breakfast hall so walk up to Kai, I can feel my heart begin to race in my chest. Here goes nothing.

“H-hey Kai,”

“Hey Sofie, what are you up to today?”

“Actually that’s why I came, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with my friends and I after breakfast?”

“I’d Love to”

“Great! You can sit with us this morning if you want, I-I mean you don’t have to if-“

“Sure, where you guys sitting at?”

“Ah, just over there.”

Kai and walk over to where the gang are sitting.

“Hey guys, this is Kai, Kai this is the gang.”

“Hey everyone.”

“Okay so there is Hunter, Maks, River, Blue, Aden and last but not least Emily, my best friend. Guys Kai is gonna hang out with us today, cool?”

“Yeah that’s cool, now let’s eat some breakfast, I’m starving!”

“Your always hungry Aden.”

The whole group laugh including Kai, oh and the sound of his laugh is the most heavily sound I've ever heard. In a non creepy way.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any suggestions or mistake I've made.
> 
> Next Chapter - Kai hangs out with the gang and Sofie is falling for Kai even more but does Kai feel the same way?


End file.
